The last shooting star
by Blue Truth
Summary: Estelle Creytren, the youngest daughter of Selene, has been sentenced to a thousand years of sleep. There is no way of living a normal life, let alone living at all, until her mother gives her a very special birthday present. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is a prologue. Selene is the titan goddess of the moon. All will be explained in later chapters. Review if you like, don't if you don't. As the saying goes, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything." **

"You are to be placed in deep sleep for exactly one thousand years. Your reign of sleep begins tomorrow at midnight." Zeus, the king of all gods thundered. My mother winced, reminded of her lover.

"Zeus, my lord?" She interrupted. "Let her live at least some of her-"

"Silence!" He roared. "The curse is at it is. It has been set."

"Zeus-"

"I said _silence." _Zeus hissed.

"Very well." My mother said softly. She looked sadly at me.

I guess I should explain who I am. My name is Estelle Creytren. I've got hair the color of the full moon. My eyes are the color of the night sky. They sparkle like stars.

Literally.

I was created out of space. Everything I am, my hair, my eyes, my _being _was made out of the space and moon. That is the way children of Selene are born. Well, since there's only three, no one really knows for sure. Anyway, my mother continued looking at me with a deep sadness in her eyes. Zeus looked between us, and satisfied with his curse, teleported out of the room.

"Estelle..." My mother said sorrowfully. Her pitch-black eyes were filled with tears. "My youngest daughter. The only daughter of mine to inherit my powers."

_Powers? _I thought. _What powers? _

She stroked my cheek gently. "You have a day to live." She said, almost to herself. "Only a day. Tomorrow you'll be exactly thirteen years old."

I nodded. Tomorrow, December 31, would be my thirteenth birthday. The coldest day of the year. One of the days where breath turns to ice crystals when you breath out.

"Tomorrow I give you a gift." She said. "It will be the most important gift in the world."

"What will it be?"

"I mustn't tell you. It is forbidden." She said. Her voice was barely a whisper now. "Go to a moonbeam, tomorrow, right before midnight. Any moonbeam. I will find you. Stay there until the curse begins. I shall give you the gift before you fall into the slumber."

"Yes mother. Of course."

Thunder boomed in the distance. Selene glanced up. "I must get going. Zeus will have my hide if I don't. Farewell, Estelle."

"Bye." I said. She took one last misery-filled glance at me, and stepped back into a ray of creamy moonlight. Her perfect features shone. Then, she evaporated into the air, leaving nothing but a small envelope and the airy words, _"I love you." _echoing around the room. I walked to the moonlight and picked up the piece of paper. It had one word on it.

_Remember. _

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and folded up the note. I placed it in my shoe. Then, I walked out of the room, down the flights of stairs, and into the open air.

It was time to live my life. Tomorrow, I would be put into a coma for a thousand years.

I had a lot of living to do before then.


	2. Trapped

I didn't slept at all last night. I walked around town, in and out of the shadows. It was New York, but not the flashy oh-it's-so-pretty Broadway style New York. No, it was the side streets. The scary ones only the most daring of kids my age would walk. The streets where the gangs ruled. Where the buildings were covered in graffiti. This is the real New York, the one I'm used to. Familiar territory. Nothing like what I just went through. I like this part of town. Right then, it was dawn, the sun just barely seen cracking over the horizon through all the buildings. I head into a 24 hour Starbucks, and place two dollars on the counter.

"One espresso." I say firmly. The counter girl, a teenager chewing gum, looks down at my crumpled up two dollars.

"It's gonna be more then that, hon."

"How much more?"

"About two dollars."

"Shitoc." I grumble. I pull out the money. "Here."

She takes the money and turns around. She takes a styrofoam cup and fills it with the creamy liquid. Then, she turns back to me and puts it in front of me.

"There." She says "How old are you anyway? Aren't you a little young to be up this early and ordering an espresso?"

I glare at her. "Maybe."

She glares right back, but I ignore her and walk out. I wait a few minutes before taking a sip of the coffee. It's strong and bitter, like me.

I wonder if that's how I want to be.

The day went by way too fast. Before I know it, my heart is beating extremely fast as I scramble around town to find a moonbeam. It's 11:57, and if I don't find one soon, my mother can't give me my gift. I'm about thirty seconds away from Central Park, and that's my destination. I can see it, about a block away. I jaywalk across several street, sprinting down the cold pavement. I can feel my body slowing down, my blood not pumping as hard as usual. I run harder.

"Come _on!" _I whisper. "Please!"

I burst into the park. It's 11:59.

I close my eyes and feel out with my sixth sense. I can feel moonlight, just like warm and cold. I sense a strong ray of it about eighty yards away. I take a deep breath, a run as fast as I can to the glow. I hear my watch beeping, telling me it's midnight. My body is slowing down, my organs almost stopping, just as I enter the ray of light. A wave of exhaustion comes over me, and I feel a little bit lighter as I close my eyes. I hear a low _swoosh _sound, and I force my eyes open once more. On my neck is a golden chain. Attached to the chain is a silver shooting star, and the star part, not the tail, was a stone the color of Rigel. My mother's voice speaks in my head, _"Every month on the full moon you will awake for one full day as long as you wear this necklace. Every time you awake for a year, you will gain one of my powers. Be warned, there are dozens of monsters, gods, and mortals who long for a necklace like yours. They will try to steal it, and you must protect it with your life. It will not be able to be removed when you are sleeping, for I shall guard you, but when you are awake, you must be careful. Goodnight, my child. Sleep well." _

And I fall into the deep sleep, right in the middle of Central Park.

**ONE MONTH LATER. **

While I dream, it's like I'm there. Like I'm experiencing it as if I'm watching the spectacle. I dream of a camp with miles of green grass with a lake and twelve large cabins. I dream of a man with a beautiful white horse body, and a boy with emerald green eyes and black hair. I see him sitting with a girl on a little island of rocks, holding hands and talking. I see a girl with spiky black hair and torn clothes. Then, the scene seems to fast forward a few days, and it's a rainy day. I see a young girl with brown hair being carried into the camp by two other kids. The girl's hair and clothes are soaked with an icky red substance I realize as blood. My dream follows them into a two-story wooden house, much larger then the cabins. The girl is placed on a crisp and clean white bed, and I smell bleach. Her body lays limp, blood quickly changing the color of the white sheets to a sickly red. The horse-man is there, and he seems to be shouting orders. The black haired boy and the blonde girl come hurrying in, along with a crowd of others. Their wet from the rain, but not so much so. They take her shirt off, and wrap her wounds in a thick bandage. She has two, a deep one on her stomach, and a shallow on on her scalp. On her leg is a claw mark, where three claws had raked through her skin. They mop of the other wounds, and clean her up. Then, they gently move her into a new bed. One by one, the children leave, until only the blonde girl and the horse-man remain. They are talking, a quiet conversation discussing the girl. I'm frustrated I can't understand them. The horse-man checks over the girl, opening her eyelids to see if anything is wrong with them. She seems to pass the test, and the horse-man and the girl leave soon after. I'm now the only one with her. I walk my dream state body over to her, and place my translucent hand on her chest. Her breathing is shallow and harsh. I can feel her heart beating very slowly under me. Then, I feel it stop. I feel the heart stop beating, and the harsh, utter loss that comes with it.

Then I wake up.

My eyes open. This alone is freaky. If a thousand years had gone by so fast, then I'm really scared to see how to world developed. Then, I realize my surroundings. I'm in a pristine white room, with two people in light blue outfits standing over me. I try to lift my hand up to brush the hair out of my face, but I noticed my hands, legs, and torso were strapped down with thick leather straps.

"She's awake!" One of the people in the blue suits say. "I don't believe it!"

The other says, "Believe it. She's here."

"Where am I?" I demand.

"And with perfect speech as well!" The first man says.

"She's only said one sentence. Let her say more." Then, turning to me, he says, "You're at Goldstien Hospital."

"What am I doing here? Who are you?"

"Well, you were found in Central Park exactly a month ago. You seemed to be in a coma. I'm Doctor Olopo, and that's Doctor Fracharvi."

"Why am I strapped down?"

"We weren't sure if you were, erm, _normal _or not."

I'm definitely not normal, but I don't say that. "Well, I am. Can I leave now?"

"I'm afraid not. We need to do some more testing because your case is so rare..."

"I want to leave."

"You can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No." The man says, and placed a hand on my leg.

"Get off of me!" I snarl. I'm mad. I want to leave. I need to.

He takes his hand off me, and places it on my neck. "Listen here, girl. You need to answer a few questions, and take a few shots. Then you'll be ready to go. Are we clear?"

His hand on my neck makes me realize that there's nothing there. The necklace my mother had given me a month ago, isn't there.

"Where's my necklace?" I hiss. "You took it. I want it back."

His face changes into a rehearsed image and he takes his hand off my neck. "What necklace?"

"Enough with the monotone, and give me my necklace."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Estelle."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things." He says vaguely. The doctor next to him is statue still.

The doctor whose talking, his eyes go bright red for a split second. My eyes widen.

"You're not human." I whisper. This is the monster that made me get the curse in the first place. I'd know those eyes anywhere. Eyes filled with countless spirits.

"I'm hungry." He says, and he licks his lips. His teeth morph to dagger-sharp bones. "I want a snack."

"No," I say, helplessly struggling to free myself. "You want dinner."

**Uh-ohhh. What's going to happen to Estelle? Will the monster eat her? Will the other doctor come back to life? WILL I EVER GET THOSE SALT AND VINEGAR CHIPS I WANT SO BADLY RIGHT NOW? I don't know. You have to wait 'till the next chapter, which will be up when I get FIVE reviews. Okay? UNDERSTAND? Oh, and any more i get after five I'll add a paragraph to the next chapter. I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go along. Oh, I wanted to mention, TELL ME IF ESTELLE SEEMS MARY-SUE. That's the last thing I want right now. If you have a tip you want to share on how i can make her NON-MARY-SUE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE share. **

**Peace Out!**

**Blue. **


End file.
